


Hunger

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Biting, F/M, Spitefic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece written for the LJ community TwiSpiteFic. After smelling Bella for the first time, Edward's vampire urges kick in with a vengeance. I slightly spindled canon a little, making the Twi-vamps' bite pleasurable and giving them fangs.</p><p><i>It didn't matter now. He was starving, and she smelled so sweet.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspiration:** _Midnight Sun:_ 1\. First Sight - "I knew what had to happen now. The girl would have to come sit beside me, and I would have to kill her."
> 
>  **Warnings:** Character death... kinda. Possibly mind rape? A scene of dubious consent, certainly.

The fan blew against her hair, causing the dark brown strands to flutter like a ragged ensign, and whipping his sensitive nose with the too-sweet intoxicating elixir of her scent. He breathed in sharply, taking it in until his insides roiled and burned with the dark animal hunger of the bloodthirst within him.

He gave her enough time to reach him, enough time for the hunger within him to build. Then he glared around the room, and issued a telepathic command to all those present: _Be still._

Immediately, all the motion in the room stopped, the teacher and his eighteen other students frozen in place. All except for her and Edward were motionless.

Bella, the unfortunate girl who had attracted his gaze, was still moving. Her eyes were wide with shock and confusion as she whipped her head around to take in the oddity of the rest stuck into position, like a supernatural game of "red light, green light." It occurred to him immediately that his psychic command didn't work on her, perhaps because she had some sort of shielding.

But it didn't matter now. He was starving, and she smelled so sweet. His arms were around her before her human brain had time to register that he'd moved, her deep brown eyes even wider with the sudden realization that his body held hers prisoner.

He pinned her against the lab table then, shredding her shirt so he could find a pulsing vein ripe for the puncturing. Strangely, she wasn't frightened; her heart hammered in her chest, to be sure, but it was arousal her body communicated, not fear. Her breasts rose and fell, constrained by her white lacy bra, and she reached up to caress his face.

 _Foolish girl._ He grinned at her, his incisors unsheathing themselves. Then he lunged, burying his fangs into her soft pliant bosom, opening a major artery there. Her brief yelp of surprise at the pain of the intrusion altered to a husky, wanton moan as he began to feed, the opiate quality of his venom beginning to take effect. She buried a hand in his hair, the entire scene resembling a grotesque parody of some ridiculous dime-store romance novel.

Ah, human blood. Too long he'd denied himself... only to have this particularly enticing creature in front of him. Her blood flowed over his tongue, filling his mouth and belly with the hot, tangy liquid that gushed so freely from her and into him. Her head lolled then thunked against the lab table, as she lost consciousness, her human life ebbing away and the venom beginning to thrive within her.

Looks like they'd have to move again.

 _*Fin*_


End file.
